A Single Snowflake In The Middle Of Spring
by Sachiiko
Summary: What happens when Inu Yasha finds out his brother is harboring a sister he didn't know he had? What happens when she meets a certain wolf demon? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

_The cherry blossoms were falling delicately from the trees like snowflakes_

_in the first breath of winter, all was strangely quiet except for the little _

_cries coming from the great Inutaiyoukai's arms as he held his new born _

_daughter. He stared at the young girl for a moment and called upon his _

_eldest son handing him the small child and quickly rushing to his beloved's _

_side as he pulled her and her youngest son from the battle scene. Fire licked _

_at them through the smoke as the fresh spilled blood evaporated into thin _

_air from the sheer heat. The eldest son stared at the little bundle in his _

_hands and couldn't bring himself to hate the small child as he walked away _

_vanishing into the distance a single snowflake falling landing right on the _

_child's left ear…_


	2. Finding Brother

Sesshomaru stared at the young girl leaning on the tree curled up in the fur that hung over her

left shoulder her ears twitching in her sleep. He was unsure why but he couldn't bring himself to

hate the young hanyou as he did his younger brother Inuyasha. All three of them had the same

father but had different mothers. Unlike he or Inuyasha her mother was a hanyou she was

human, wolf demon, and dog demon it was a strange thing and deep inside he new he was the

only one who would except and protect her. This was his father's last will for him, after all she

was his younger sister and he raised her, named her, and taught her everything except love for

humans which she gained on her own. That was the only trait Sesshomaru despised, it angered

him to see her try to help a village and end up being betrayed and attacked, and then to have her

stop him from destroying the village in his rage. Sesshomaru dozed to sleep while being

consumed by his thoughts and woke to see his sister making herself and Jaken breakfast.

"Sumiko, Jaken…eat quickly we are leaving soon," he said causing her and Jaken to wolf down

their meal and put out the fire they had used to cook.

"Where are we headed today brother?" she asked quietly.

"To find fathers grave." He stated simply and coldly walking away with out a word after that.

Sumiko thought quietly to her self _fathers grave…our fathers grave…what would we do there?_

She looked up to notice that they had stopped…their was wolves surrounding them growling.

"Sumiko." Sesshomaru said.

She knew immediately what that ment and walked up to the leader of the pack placing the index

and middle finger of her right hand on it's forehead. The leader then backed down and layed

belly up in submission to her, she nodded to her brother.

"Jaken," he said as Jaken jumped on to the grave stone.

He brought his staff down onto the rock causing the staff's women's head to scream.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is not the correct grave." He said timidly.

Sesshomaru walked away again quickly and quietly with Sumiko and Jaken following behind him.

Sumiko turned around and noticed the wolves were following them.

"Brother, the wolves are still following what should I tell them?" she asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the wolves and then to Sumiko.

"Have them sniff out our younger brother Inuyasha." He said venom filling his voice when he

mentioned Inuyasha's name.

Sumiko turned around and used hand gestures to the leader of the pack he barked in reply and

Him and his packed split in all directions.

"Sesshomaru, why are we paying brother a visit?" Sumiko asked.

"He his the beholder of the grave, it lies within his left eye." He answered.

Sumiko became quiet she had never met her other brother, secretly she was happy she hated

Sesshomaru's hate for humans and by what he said Inuyasha is weak for them she nodded and

knew what she'd have to do.

"Sessshomaru, may I go and look for Inu Yasha myself?" she asked, "I believe we can get him

faster that way."

"Do as you see fit." He said coldly not even stropping to turn around, "But if you don't come back

in one piece I'll kill the ones who hurt you."

Sumiko gulped and rushed towards the howls she heard in the distance, her wolves had found

them. She ran quickly toward them as she heard the leader cry out in agony, her eyes widened

as she came to the path where her wolves were in a face off with a man in red robes, walking

with a young human girl.

"No!" she cried out jumping in front of her brothers claws, "Don't hurt them!"

She cringed as she felt his claws meet with her skin, he looked alarmingly at her and crouched

to fight.

Inuyasha looked at the young girl he just attacked and froze, she smelled of Sesshomaru he

crouched into a fighting position and growled.

"Where is he?" he snarled lunging at her, "Where's Sesshomaru?!"

She dodged his attacks easily and replyed, "I don't know he left in another direction."

"Why are you here?" he shouted.

"To see you." She said tears streaming down her face, sesshomaru was going to be

pissed.

Kagome looked at the young girl and noticed she looked like Inu Yasha.

"Inuyasha, we should give her a chance for all you know she could be his victim." She said.

"Feh, he wouldn't even waste his time with this brat." He said about to attack again.

"SIT! " Kagome commanded causing Inuyasha to slam face first into the ground.

Sumiko peered at him dumbfounded…and touched his forehead with her index and middle

Fingers causing all of his memories to flood into her head, they were all so sad and made her

angry with how unfairly he had been treated. Inuyasha felt as though someone was sucking the

thoughts right out of his head. He noticed that the strange girl was touching his head, the whites

of her eyes were showing as tears began to stream down her face. She stopped touching him

and collapsed leaving him with the worst heart ache ever, it had been as if he had just relived all

of those painful childhood memories.


End file.
